Priest and Thief
by BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer
Summary: Priest SethxThief Bakura Kura Another one of my old stories. Pharoah Yami bashing FORGIVE ME! T.T Set in Ancient Egypt. First chapter up but the second chapter was lost in the Second Great Purging my mum sacked all my stuff.


BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Though I wish…

YGO characters: sigh, wiping the sweat off their brows Phew! Are we ever glad of that!

BEWDS: glares I heard that…

Warning: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, and more yaoi. All my stories are yaoi, period. There are a few pairings that I tolerate that aren't but those are my characters so that's …. not the point. The point is that this is yaoi and there is suggestions that an older man (well, demon) is in love (yes, LOVE) with a young human (not for long). If you don't like it, don't worry there won't be any actions toward that train of thought until later chapters and that's when the young human is quite a bit older. There is a tad bit of cussing, but if you're a yaoi fan what's a few cuss words? So relax and enjoy the show!

….. Oh, yeah. If you love Yami and you worship at your own personal shrine 10 times a day, then beware there is a tiny bit of Yami-bashing, though not much cause I like Yami, too.

The fic:

Priest and Thief

Ch. 1

Set was running again. He knew it... and the demon at the end of his run knew it too. Kura the infamous King of Thieves waited patiently for the young priest. There was trouble in Paradise and the King of Thieves loved it. When the Pharaoh got out of hand, then little Set would run - straight into his arms. Kura smiled as the door to his chambers was flung open and the young body of the High Priest collapsed in Kura's open arms. The blue-eyed boy was crying as he clung to the thief, sobbing wordlessly into the tan chest. Finally he calmed down, gazing up at the Thief King with large, adorable though slightly red, soulful blue eyes.

"Kura..." he managed to rasp out before Kura softly kissed him on the forehead.

"What did he do this time, miw-sher?" Kura cooed, stroking Set's silk-soft cheek and watching him with warm crimson eyes.

"H-he…." Set hiccupped pitifully, rubbing his eyes adorably with a childlike attitude.

"He what, miw-sher?" Kura purred, cuddling the tiny High Priest to his chest as if he were his own child.

"He said I was slacking off on my duties whenever I ran off and he said that if I didn't quit running off that I'd be locked in the temple. . ." Set sniffed, snuggling further into the embrace.

"And so you ran off anyway?" Kura asked, slightly smug. The child nodded, not looking up. "You need to stay there next time. I'll come to see you from now on, ok? I don't want that overgrown, fat-assed mutation of a monkey reaming on you for running off to me." Kura ran his long fingers through Set's hair and the child sniffed at his action.

"You know I hate it when you mess up my hair," Set hissed, pulling away slightly to fix his hair. Kura just chuckled.

"Such a vain child!" he teased, snickering. Set stuck out his tongue at the King of Thieves who just chuckled more at his antics.

"Silly priest. Running AWAY from the Pharaoh to be comforted in the arms of his arch-enemy the King of Thieves?" Kura snickered again as Set rolled his eyes.

"The Pharaoh is a foolish bastard and his son is said to be as vain and arrogant as his father, playing games all day instead of learning to be a pharaoh." Set looked disgusted.

"My poor miw-sher has to work all day at his high priestly duties while his to-be pharaoh is busy playing games on his purple-carpeted floor in his pure gold palace. Tsk tsk tsk. What are we to do?" Kura teased, pulling Set back into his embrace.

"Oh, shut up!" Set snarled, letting himself be cuddled and secretly enjoying the thief's presence. "Kura?" Set asked, startled.

"What?" Kura mumbled, continuing to nuzzle Set's neck. Set shook his head slightly, letting Kura continue. What the thief was doing felt good and sent shivers all over Set's body. After a few minutes, Kura paused, looking at Set's face. 'Asleep…. he's so adorable and once you're old enough, you'll be mine. Mine forever and more….' Kura cooed mentally, curling up on his bed around the sleeping High Priest. "Mine, all mine…" Kura purred as he slipped into the darkness of bliss.

Ch. 2

"High Priest!" the shout echoed throughout the palace. The Pharaoh had been told of the High Priest's absence during the night, but no one knew where he was or where he could be. "Find him!" the Pharaoh snarled. All the servants searched high and low as guards searched the city. One servant walked into the bed chambers of the High Priest, only to find Set sleeping peacefully under the covers. The search was called off and the Pharaoh told. "SET!" the Pharaoh snarled, jerking the covers off the 13 year-old, who was up and awake as the chilly air of the morning stung his skin.

"Pharaoh, I had business to attend to last night in another town that needed to be taken care of immediately. Apparently the servant with the message didn't get it to you," Set explained calmly as if he had not just been rudely awakened by one person he hated with his whole being and would love to banish to the Shadow Realm at anytime. The Pharaoh glared, seething, but since his High Priest was being civil and had a good reason he just stormed off, fuming.

Set breathed a sigh of relief as the Pharaoh left. Despite his act he had been sweating heavily and if the riled ruler had known that fact, then Set would be in deep shit. 'Phew!' Set wiped the sweat off his forehead in relief. 'That was close,' Set shivered, pulling the covers back onto his bed as he went into his personal bath to calm down and clean up.

Kura growled. These idiots couldn't steal from a near-dead body in the middle of the desert at midnight! He had them tossed out of his throne room immediately and they were to be punished. The High Priest had already proven his worth as a thief besides a priest and could slip things even from Kura without him knowing. He couldn't wait until Set grew up so he could claim the boy. They would rule the world! Kura chuckled darkly, licking his lips. He could barely stand the wait, but everything would come in due time. The boy's power would grow and mature, enough to easily crush all opponents. Set would belong only to Kura and that was that.

Set sighed, exhausted after the day's duties as he plopped down on his bed. A silent shadow crept out of the corner, crouching above the prone form of the High Priest. The shadow began massaging the Priest's tense shoulders expertly, slowly stripping him.

"Kura?" Set sighed, eyes barely open.

"Yes…" Kura purred, enjoying touching the smooth skin of the blue-eyed one. Set sighed, letting Kura massage him to sleep.

"Thanks…" Set sighed, drifting off into La La Land.

"My poor miw-sher… my darling kitten…." Kura purred, covering Set with the silk covers. "My baby… you will soon grow up and learn of the truth about everything… about me… about yourself… and about those fools running this monarchy." Kura growled, still stroking Set's cheek.

Suddenly there was a gasp and the clatter of broken earthenware. Kura whipped his head around to see a servant with large eyes and at her feet there were broken shards. The servant screamed, running out of the room and Kura heard the sounds of guards coming swiftly, but Set was still asleep. Kura kissed Set's forehead softly before taking off, vowing he would come back as he fled through the empty streets.

Guards entered, only to find a sleeping High Priest and an open window. The Pharaoh was informed of this immediately. He swept into the room and woke up Set, who rubbed the sleep from his eyes impatiently, feeling grouchy.

"What! Why was I woken up? I have to get up at dawn to consecrate baby dragons, as you well know." Set growled, glaring at the Pharaoh.

"A servant came in and found an assassin in your room. Did you know this?" Set snorted.

"I was asleep and besides who would it be? Who would be coming after me?" Set rolled his eyes as the guards and servants nearly went into hysterics, but didn't because of the Pharaoh.

"The Greeks, Sumerians, and Nubians are a few and let's not forget that flea-bitten King of Thieves!" the Pharaoh roared. Set rolled his eyes again, feeling as if he were 5 again.

"My Pharaoh, the peoples you have just named would have had to come in a caravan that isn't coming for a week and as for the King of Thieves-"

"He's been wounded!" a guard yelled from outside. Set was up and at the window in the blink of an eye.

"Who?" Set demanded, worry fluttered in his heart.

"The King of Thieves! We shot him over the Wall!" the guard replied, looking very happy in the torchlight.

"Did you catch him?" Set shouted. His heart was pumping swiftly, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"No… but he's wounded, so we should capture him. He's heading out into open desert and won't be able to make it very far!" the guard whooped, running off to join the chase. Set growled, turning around to come face to face with two guards.

"The Pharaoh told us to take you to his son's chambers so you could be safe if this has been just a distraction," one of the guards said and Set had to obey.

"I hope my little miw-sher will be alright…" Kura murmured to himself. He had swiped a horse and was currently riding to safety. "Set will be worried, but… I'm going to have to disappear for awhile. He's not going to like it, but I'm going to 'die' tonight in the eyes of all Egypt." Kura got ready.

Set entered the golden chambers cautiously. 'I do not want to be here. I do not want to be here. I do not want to be here. I do not want to be here. I do not-' Set thought to himself, gazing around warily. The guards shut the door behind him and he wanted to turn around and claw his way out. There was a groan from the bed and then the black and red hair was revealed slowly as the Prince sat up. Ebony and scarlet spikes were preceded by golden lightening bolts for bangs on the Prince's head. Crimson eyes gazed sleepily into azure as their stares met.

"What are you doing in here?" the Prince growled and Set resisted the urge to turn around and curse the door into oblivion before chasing after Kura.

"The Pharaoh ordered I be in here until the danger passes," Set snarled, bowing as he was supposed to before the Royal Family. The Prince rolled his eyes.

"Get up and come over here," the Prince commanded and Set reluctantly obeyed, mentally cursing the Pharaoh in every language he knew. The Prince pulled Set to lay on top of the covers while he was curled under them.

"What danger?" the Prince asked softly.

"A servant entered my chambers and claims she saw an assassin. They say they wounded him and are gaining on him - that he'll soon be dead." Set said all this monotonely, not looking the Prince in the eye.

"You may call me Yagami if you want…" the Prince murmured and Set merely nodded.

"I am the High Priest and you may call me Set…" the High Priest looked up and was trapped in the Prince's crimson gaze.

"Thank you, Set, for trusting me enough to give me your name…" Yagami purred, eyes half-lidded, "Have you heard any rumors about me?" Set shook his head. "Good. Then what you're about to experience is new and all mine." Set backed up slightly, unsure of what his Prince was planning.

Suddenly the doors opened and the Pharaoh came in.

"Set, you may go back to your chambers. The threat has been vanquished forever. There is no more King of Thieves." Set sneered. "Do you have any proof?" The Pharaoh smirked. A guard came up with something wrapped in a brown cloth, tossing it at the High Priest's feet. It jangled as its metal hit the floor through the cloth. Set's eyes were wide as he kneeled down, slowly removing the brown cloth from the trinket. When he had finished, the Millennium Ring lay gleaming in the torch light malevolently. Set wiped off the blood from the Ring with the cloth. He held the Ring with the cloth. "I'm going to purify it…." Set said promptly. The Pharaoh stood proud, while Set remained emotionless on the outside as he swiftly swept back to his chambers and away from the amorous Prince. Once back in the sanctity of his chambers, tears flooded his eyes, streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed into his pillows.

"Kura!" he cried, feeling the world's problems weighing down on his shoulders. He cried until there were no tears to shed and his head felt like it was going to explode and he lay there hiccupping until the sun rose, but he just got up and went about his duties as a zombie.

I put a Wall around the city to 'keep thieves out,' though everyone know if the thief is good enough the Wall will not hinder, but help (delay the soldiers coming after the thief if seen).

blueeyeswhitedragonsorcercer: hope you liked…. winces, ready for a barrage of flames

Set: … idiot…

BEWDS: Excuse me?

Set: rolls his eyes


End file.
